Love Me, Lust Me?
by botanbutton
Summary: Jackelynn just moved to Domino. Things can't get any worse for her! But when she meets Seto Kaiba she is caught in the decision of a lifetime. Or is He? To Love or Lust? SetoXOC DISCONTINUED
1. First Impressions

**Love Me, Lust Me?**

**By: Vanna Chance**

**12/31/04**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YuGiOh characters. Dang. But I do own the ones I created. Shoot.

Author's Note: This is my first fic so don't hate me to much if the writings shabby! I'll try my best to continue this fic if I can. Other than that, R and R if you like or not or whatever and enjoy the read!

_**Chapter 1: First Impressions**_

"Grrrrrrrrrr......Alright I'm up!" She flipped her feet over the side of her bed and hit the annoying alarm clock.

"Damn...overslept, not like me at all." Jackelynn walked drugedly into her bathroom to get ready for school.

The first day at her new school in Domino City, Japan. Things couldn't get any worse than that, could they?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

Jackelynn screamed at the top of her lungs as she entered the hall of the high school.

It was dead silent. Seems the bell had already rang. She was late. Soak and wet. Tired from running.

And hungry.

_I missed the oppurtunity to eat breakfast thanks to my crackhead sister! And then I missed the idiot bus! And then a moron in their freakin' car soaked me because of __that stupid puddle! No manners at all!!! _

She walked, cursing, all the way to the office to recieve her schedule for the year.

She entered the office and the desk was a lady with blond hair and glasses.

"Oh, you must be Chance Jackelynn! So very good your here! I'm Mrs. Mirashi! Come this way..." The blond or rather Mrs. Mirashi said in rush.

She got out of her chair walked bubbly towards the print office. _She's incredibly annoying. I wanna get out of here! _

Jackelynn followed annoyed by the bubbly attitude Mrs. Mirashi had.

She handed her schedule and said, "Your class is room 201. There will be a student guide you can rely on to show you to all your classes! You have the same classes as him!"

"My guide is a him?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, no not at freakin' all."

"Good, well your guide is Kaiba Seto. Be careful though. He has quite the temper!" She said adding an annoying high pitch to her last sentence.

"Ugh....a guy....hm...where have I heard that name before." Jackelynn mummbled.

She walked out the office full force with her head down towards her class.

_Hmm.....maybe this way... BAM! _She collided with something rock solid as she looked up to go around the corner.

Her stuffed scattered around on the floor around her.

Gently she hissed as she put one arm on top of her breats. They hurt so bad! What had she bumped into? Her dizzied gaze slowly came up a boy's face.

He had brown hair and steely blue eyes_. He's quite good looking. _Jackie thought as stared at his face. His deep voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Watch where your going you idiot, or else you'll just get hurt." Her brow furrowed.

" Who do you think you are talking to me like that?!?! Huh, numb nuts!!!???"

"Stand up." he said. "What's your name?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because you might be the person I was coming to get idiot! You are the only one late!"

"Grrr.....shut up........damn........Alright, my name is Jacely..er..Chance Jackelynn."

"Perfect....now come on dimwit, were missing Biology."

"Oooooooooooooooooooooh..who are you!!??!!"

"What, you didn't know?" He said with an arrogant aire.

_He is so making me sick right now! _

I'm Kaiba Seto. You nitwit."

"Your my guide, Yeah and!?"

"The CEO of Kaiba Corporations and top duelist. Don't forget it."

"Yeah whatever Moneybags, top duelists? I recall hearing you lose to..uumm... Yugi Moto a couple of time, neh?"

_Who does this girl think she is? Might have to rape her into fearing me. smirk _

"I'm sick of you and your smart mouth."

And in a quick motion her pinned her wrist down to her sides on a nearby wall, pinning her back to it.

He moved close to her body, pressing his against hers, feeling the shape of her body. Jackelynn began to blush hard and squirm.

"You shouldn't move so much. I'll just make you more uncomfortable." He said with a lustful grin.

_Ewwwwwwwww....pervert..._

"Get off me you pervert!" With that she kneed him in the jewels.

Seto couldn't believe this_. Damn..it hurts like hell!......I'll get her!_

He slouched to the floor trying to calm the throbbing.

"Hmph...stay away from me pervert. You'd know better." With that she quickly gathered her stuff and walked off

_Terrible first impression there, on both our parts....perverted idiot!_

So, what do you think? Email, me or whatever and let me know how you feel. Where should this story go? Till next time readers!

Vanna Chance


	2. Nice Guys

**Love Me, Lust Me?**

**By: Vanna Chance**

**07/30/08**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YuGiOh characters. Dang. But I do own the ones I created. Shoot.

Author's Note: OH MY FREAKING GOD! It's been like, 4 YEARS?! I'm so sorry everyone of you have waited and waited for this chapter! I'm such an idiot to give up on it so easily. But thanks to you whom have read and reviewed. I've been super busy within the last 4 years, graduating, moving, schooling all that good stuff. So here I am, and this time, I plan to finish this little story. Here we go!

_**Chapter 2: Nice Guys**_

"Okay, Biology, done. English, done. Calculus, done. Chemistry, finished. Next is...hmm...art. Great."

After escaping the Pervet CEO, Jackelynn managed to make her way to class without his help.

She couldn't believe he had tried something like that on her!

_Well, at least he knows now, I don't play around. Hmph._

When she got to biology class, she was introduced to the students, who seemed nice enough.

She sat at a desk near the window in the front of the class since it was empty.

After 15 minutes, in came the flustered and irritated young CEO. She glared at him and he glared at her. Then he

half walked half limped himself to his seat at the back of the class. The other students couldn't help but stare at him bewildered and

she had to laugh at the sorry state she put him in. Biology went smoothly.

_At least the other students aren't as retarded as him._

From then on, she made sure to avoid Kaiba Seto however possible since they had all the same classes.

As she walked into the art class, a few of the students who were already there, threw a few glances at her.

Then out of nowhere, a guy with black hair and a dice earring popped up in her face.

"Hello there sweety, would you care to be my groupie from now on? The name's Ryuji. Ryuji Otogi." he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What the heck is wrong you guys around here?! Let go of me! Hanashite!" Jackie pushed him off with all her might.

The other students began to laugh at Ryuji as he fell on the ground, flat on his butt.

"Stay away from me or I will hurt you!"

"Oh baby, don't be so harsh. You're just my type is all."

"Just shut up."

With that she sat down in one of the empty desks.

_What kind of day am I having?! All the guys here are sooo...ugh!_

Suddenly someone from behind her taped her shoulder. She turned around to a blond guy with brown eyes.

_Not again._

"Hey, how ya doin'? You new? You look foreign to me. Whats ya name? Do you live here in Domino?"

"Alright, Junouchi, that's enough questioning, don't you think?"

She looked at the boy sitting at her right. He had purple-red-yellow hair going everywhere and cute eyes.

"It's alright, a few questions aren't that bad. I actually appreciate it. I haven't been having a good day." Jackelynn said to the short boy.

"Oh is that so? Have you made any friends today?" he asked.

She thought about Kaiba.

_Stupid...!_

"No I haven't. I've just been harassed is all."

"Harassed?! By who?!"

"That idiot Ryuji just did!" blondy shouted.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. By the way...whats your name?" she asked.

He seemed a little familiar to her.

"Oh," a blush beginning to appear on his cheeks, "My name is Yugi Mutou. And this is my friend, Jonouchi Katsuya." he smiled as he patted Jonouchi on the back.

_Ahhh, __**he's **__Yugi Mutou._

"Yeah, that's right. Jonouchi Katsuya at your service, pretty lady!"

She smiled at him.

_Oh, what a relief. They're both really nice guys._

"Well, my name is Chance Jackelynn. I just moved here to Domino about a week ago. So yeah, I'm pretty foreign..I'm from the US." she said.

"Oh, cool! I've never actually talked to an American as pretty as you!" Blondy said with a blush.

"Oh wait a minute! Do you have a sister or something? A girl in my algrebra class looks sort of like you and she said she's from the US too." Yugi said.

"Oh yeah, my sisters go here as well. Vanna and Lebyain. Did she have straight hair or curly hair?"

"Her hair was straight. In a cute ponytail." he blushed with the cute bit.

"Thats my idiot older sister Vanna."

"She was pretty smart today."

"Hey, I'm here too don't ignore me!!"

"Oh sorry Jonouchi!"

"Right, as I was saying why don't you come eat lunch with us today, and invite your sisters too." Jonouchi said.

"Sure, but I haven't seen either of them today."

"Well, I think I bumped into the other sister today in the hallway. The one with curly hair."

At this point, Jonouchi went into a blushing, drooling dream state. Oh god.

"I knocked her down on the ground and helped her up and when I saw her face, I went blind from her beauty."

"So you decided to be gentleman today Jonouchi, how nice of you!"

"Ah, shut up Yugi."

"Hehe, so lunch, Jackelynn?"

"Right, and just call me Jackie."

"Sure." They both said. At that moment class was about to start.

Jackie had been so preocuppied with Yugi and Jonouchi, that she didn't notice Kaiba walk into the class.

And glare at her as she laughed and talked with them.

_She's a dork from the start. Shoulda known._

The whole time in class, Kaiba couldn't keep his eyes of her.

--

Soooo, here is this chapter. Wow, I actually did something. So heres the deal, I'll update as much as possible.

I don't want it to die! And also the Japanese names of the characters will be used so heads up. Well, I really like reviews.

Vanna Chance


	3. Lunch Time

**Love Me, Lust Me?**

**By: botanbutton**

**09/02/08**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YuGiOh characters. Dang. But I do own the ones I created. Shoot.

Author's Note: Alright, it's been about a month but a least its not another 4 years. Also note, I changed my name to botanbutton, it's not Vanna Chance, so don't look under that name. Well, here's the next chapter. Douzo.

_**Chapter 3: Lunch Time**_

After art class it was lunch time so as the class filed out, Jonouchi and Yugi waited for Jackelynn to get her things.

"We'll wait for you outside the classroom, okay Jackie?"

"Oh, okay Yugi, let me get my things and I'll be right there." she said.

"Okay" both boys said in unison and walked out of the classroom to wait.

Kaiba was still there, sitting in his seat at the back waiting for the moment to strike.

_I 'll get her back. Now's my chance, we're alone and the dweeb squad is outside._

He got up cooly and made his way to her side. Meanwhile, Jackie didn't notice that there was another person in the room with her.

She was startled as she turned around to see his cold blue eyes staring her down.

"What do you want now?! I'm hungry so if you would excuse me..." she said as she tried to step past him, but to her dismay he sidestepped and blocked her way.

"Nope. I won't. Not unless you do something for me."

She looked up warily at him. There was an dark and sickening leer in his eyes. She had to get away quick.

"...let me buy you lunch."

_What? Did I hear right?_

"what did you just say?"

"Don't make me repeat myself again, girl! I said let me buy you lunch. As an apology for earlier."

Just like that, that churning, dangerous wave disappeared into a calm sea.

"This doesn't make any sense at all. You're flippin' trippin' if you think I'd fall for something like that. You might be trying to poison me or something. I'm leaving right now!"

Kaiba frowned.

"I was trying to be kind and now I'm being accused of something that I haven't even thought of."

"Well, you should of thought about that this morning! You know what, I already hate your stupid guts! Bye!"

With that she left a stunned Kaiba and met with Jo and Yuge outside the classroom.

"Was there someone in there with you just now?" Yugi asked her as they began to walk to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, that idiot Kaiba. Just harassing me again."

"What!? Moneybagz is harassing you?! Do you want me to whack him? Put a hit out? Or just do it the old fashioned way?" Jo said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Naw, it's alright. I can take care of myself. Trust me, if I needed you I would have called."

Yugi gave a worried looked.

"Please do call us. I know you're a pretty strong-willed girl, but you might want to be careful about Kaiba Seto. He's known to go over the top over little things. Be very careful around him."

"Don't worry, Yugi, I can handle that guy." she said smartly.

--

As they entered the cafeteria, they were greeted by a shriek of happiness.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Jackie! Over here!"

_Oh god, what a seen._

Everyone in the cafeteria looked to the source of the loud noise.

"Oh there's your sister, Jackie. What was her name again?"

"It's Vanna to you. Baka to me."

Vanna ran her way up to the three and happily greeted her sister with a hug.

"Hey sis, thought I'd never see you today! Oh, who are these guys? You're friends?"

"Hello, we ran into each other today." Yugi said with a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Oh, you're cute. What's your name?" Vanna asked him gently.

"It's..uh..Mutou Yugi."

"Awww, kawaii."

"Can people stop ignoring me today!?"

"Oh, sumimasen. What's your name?"

"it's Jonouchi Katsuya."

"Hmm, I think my sister was talking about you. She said something about a blond guy helping her with her books and his name sounding like Jo-something and-"

"You're sister said something about me?! Where is she?!" Jo eargerly looked around the cafeteria for Lebyain.

"Come on follow me." Vanna said.

They walked over to table near a window with a view of the front of the campus.  
"Kireidane." Lebyain cooed as looked out the window.

"Kirei." Jo agreed as they walked up to the table. Lebyain turned around.

"Hey, Lebyain, I found that guy you were talking about earlier!" Vanna half-shouted at Lebyain.

"Oh, Vanna, don't yell inside!"

"Geez sorry."

Everyone sweatdropped and took a seat at the table and began pulling out there lunch. Soon Yugi called over his and Jonouchi's friends, Anzu and Honda. "Hajimashite!" the three sisters said and the group began to talk about different things. As if they had been friends for a long time.

_I like this. This kind of atmosphere of already having friends._

However, Jackelynn didn't notice the CEO at a table by himself, staring at her with longing.

_What's wrong with me...?_

--

So, how was it? I'm sort of changing what I had originally planned. I'm not gonna make Kaiba an absolute jerk, just wear the mask of a jerk but on the inside there will be turmoil. I'll also try to get in Kaiba's perspective as well. Well ja'ne!

Japanese Terms used in Chapter

Kireidane - (It's) Pretty

Hajimemashite - It's nice to meet you.

I'll remember to do this each chapter!


End file.
